The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing technology, particularly to a technology effective when applied to prevention of connection failure in wire bonding.
There is proposed a technology in which after formation of a neck at a first bonding point, a capillary is elevated while paying out a predetermined length of a wire and is moved toward a second bonding point to form a first marking portion; the capillary is descended and moved toward a direction opposite to the second bonding point to form a second marking portion; and the capillary is elevated to pay out the wire until the first marking portion is located at the tip end of the capillary and while keeping this state, the capillary is moved toward the second bonding point to form a wire loop (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-87747 (FIG. 2)).
There is also proposed a technology which comprises connecting a wire to a first bonding point; slightly elevating a capillary and performing first reverse operation; elevating the capillary and performing second reverse operation; elevating the capillary and performing third reverse operation; horizontally moving the capillary in a direction opposite to a second bonding point by closing a clamper; horizontally moving the capillary in a direction of the second bonding point by opening the clamper; and elevating the capillary to the upper portion of the first bonding point to pay out the wire for connecting it to the second bonding point (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-319921 (FIG. 1)).